The boy in the back of the bus
by DaughterOfAwesomeMusic
Summary: He sat in the back, She sat in the front. He liked getting into trouble. She liked avoiding trouble. But it was pretty much the best colorful kiss ever. !PunkPercy !GirlyAnnabeth AU. No gods. OCC. One-Shot. COMEPLETE.


He sat in the back, She sat in the front.

It was Junior year for both students. It was unusually hot on the bus coming home on a Thursday afternoon. He was wearing ripped dark wash jeans and a cut off black shirt that showed muscle. He had a diamond earrings. He wore motorcycle fingerless gloves.

She wore a tight black leather skirt and a soft pink shirt. She wore her hair down in wild curls. She wore minimal make up but liked her mascara.

He liked getting into trouble.

She liked avoiding trouble.

They have been taking the bus together since the beginning of Elementary school. He was the kid who put gum in peoples hair in 3rd grade. She was the kid who sat in the front of the class and who always get the top awards.

He was the one to make fun of her when she got her braces. Until 2 years later when she got them off.

She marched up the same stairs the next afternoon. As she did every day. But what She found was appalling. He was in her seat. Talking to her best friend, Piper.

Piper was laughing and snorting. He smiled that crooked smile of his. She was early. He never came in until the last minute.

"This is my seat." It was the first words she has spoken to him all year.

"yeah I know." He said.

"Well, Can you please move?" She asked impatiently. She shifted the heavy books to her other arm. She saw his eyes flicker to her chest where a V neck black T-shirt hung.

"Nice shirt Chase." He said and swung out of my seat. He winked and turned around sauntering to the last seat where his stuff laid. She set down her stuff and sat down.

She watched as he shook out his messy black as midnight hair. He picked up his phone and put in his ear buds. She also watched as he raised his eyes and winked. On the outside she scoffed and turned back around. On the inside she got light headed because he had make her heart lap. She would never tell but she always had a crush on him.

This routine was like that until the start of the next year.

The only difference is that instead of firing spit balls at her he actually befriended her. He stuck up for her when she was put down by cheerleaders. He took revenge for the guys that hit on her.

They would walk to some classes together and walk to the bus.

On homecoming week she convinced him to participate.

On the first day they dressed up like characters- A jock and a cheerleader

On the second day was opposite - she wore black ripped jeans, his motorcycle jacket, and heavy eye make up. He wore a button down light pink shirt with kakis and sperrys his hair was greased back and had a sweater draped over his shoulders.

By the third day every one looked at them with amusement. That day was school colors. Black and gold. They wore matching black pants and gold shirts. Under their eyes as sport black eye that was gold glitter. He had black hair she had gold.

On the forth day was where things got interesting. People were waiting to await what the duo would do the next day. It was crazy hair day. They teased their hair and hade it look like they put their fingers in electrical sockets.

On the Fifth day was the day that everyone was waiting for. Field day.

At Goode high, the teachers believe that once a year on the last day before Homecoming week was over they believe that competition would get the school happy for homecoming.

It goes grade by grade in different sections on the multiple football fields.

Seniors wore blue bandanas, Juniors grey, Sophomores yellow, and freshman white.

After putting bandanas on each others forehead and painting lines under their eyes they were ready. In the school there was about 1000 students, 250 for each grade, and they split it to about 15 groups each group having about 16 people. The school allows the activities to be done on a huge open area behind the school.

They got their friends and made a team of their best friends. It was time for the first race. It was a four legged race.

She grabbed him and pulled him to the starting line. She looped her arms around his waist and waited for the air horn. When it went off the sprinted and knew exactly about each others steps were. As soon as they crossed the line, their other team mates went and before they knew it they won.

The team "The Quest" got into fist place.

After an egg race, sprint, obstacle course, bean bag toss, we were left with one activity left, the paint war.

During the paint war everyone gets guns filled with paint. Its like laser tag but with the guns filled with paint. The Quest huddled and formed a plan.

As soon as the air horn went off She grabbed him and stood back to back and shot a good quarter of the competition, until he got shot.

He crumbled to the ground, clutching his heart dramatically "Annabeth, I don't have much time before -he started coughing dramatically- but, I Love you Annabeth and will you go to homecoming with me?" He shouted as their team members dragged him away with a blue spot on his shirt.

The crowd 'awwd'

She had to replan. She hid behind a box. She spotted a team ahead with their back to her. There was about 6 competitors left. This is too easy, She thought.

"Hold it." A voice came behind she said.

She put her hands above her head. She slightly moved her gun behind her so she was firing upside-down. She shot and smirked when she heard a satisfying 'Sloosh'

She took the gun and hit the voice right on the chest on his heart. He looked scared. 4 left. She hit about 3 more and there was one more. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"Looking for me sweetie?" a obnoxious voice asked. He looked like a cocky Sophomore. She shot in the air and he stupidly looked up while he was starring she shot in right on the heart.

Game over.

They Won.

The Quest Won.

He ran over to her and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I've always loved you." He said.

"I've always loved you." She said back.

And it was pretty much the best colorful kiss ever.

**So...? ;) Cute little one shot I thought of. ;) and It's JUST a one-shot! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own PJO.!**

**F! F! R!**


End file.
